Elevator
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Usagi decides to mix up his sex life with Misaki, and it involves an elevator. What will happen...? One-shot, lemon, yaoi, Misaki X Usagi


(Misaki's POV)

Usagi-san always got what he wanted, even when it went against my wishes, although deep inside I did enjoy being with him a lot. I remember one time, though, that it got a little out of hand. For some odd reason, my older lover Usagi-san had a fascination with having sex in strange, and sometimes public, places, and as his partner I was the one who had to accompany him on these adventures. So far, we had never been caught, so he though that meant it would be okay to do it as much as possible, but I knew that that wasn't exactly the case.

One spring day, we were in the elevator of the Marukawa Publishing place, about to drive home, when suddenly the elevator got stuck, leaving me alone with him for however long it would take to be fixed.

"We ought to call someone and tell them-Nnnh!" I was going to tell him that we should call someone to come fix the elevator and get us out soon, but I was cut off by his lips on mine. He reached his hand up my shirt and started to play with one of my nipples and to touch all along my stomach.

"U-Usagi-san, you idiot! We can't do that here!" I yelled.

"I'll do what I want, Misaki, and right now what I want is you." he said lustfully, putting his hands down my pants and starting to lightly stroke my length. I couldn't help getting hard from his touch, and although I'd never ever tell him this, I really wanted it that time.

"S-stop! We can't do this now, you can wait until we get home and we're alone!" I insisted.

"I love you, Misaki." he whispered into my ear, completely disregarding what I was telling him.

"That's totally irrelevant! Are you even listening to me?!" I yelled at him.

"I'd rather not..." he muttered, pulling down my pants and starting to use his hands to go up and down, making me moan a little. Just when I was about to cum, he took his hand away and put it in his mouth, licking his fingers.

"I don't have any 'lotion' at the moment, so you'll just have to endure a little pain. Not a big deal, we've done it this way many times before anyways." he placed one wet finger inside of my hole and started to stretch me out inside, getting me ready for what was to come. He put in another finger and moved it around inside a little bit. It was rather uncomfortable but I knew that it was necessary so that I wouldn't feel as much pain later. He then suddenly took out his fingers, just as it was starting to feel good.

"Don't worry, Misaki, I'll replace them with something better..." he promised. Very reassuring, huh...?

Before I could think anymore, I felt him tighten his grip around my waist and have me bend down, grabbing onto the handles of he elevator. I had decided some time ago to stop resisting him and to share our sexual experiences together willingly, but that only went for when we were alone together in our room. In an elevator, a public place in which we could be caught at any second, was another story though! His theory was that it added to the excitement, which was true in a sense but it really just made me super worried that I would get caught in the act with this older man.

Suddenly, I felt him push his member inside of me, and I cried out in pain. It had been a while since the last time we had sex, so that explains why it hurt so badly, but I really wasn't expecting that.

"Baka Usagi-san! It hurts!" I screamed.

"It will feel good soon and you know it, now just try to enjoy what I'm doing, Misaki. Focus on the pleasure." Usagi advised me, pushing his length all the way in.

Without even asking me if I was ready, he started to move in and out of me, going slowly at first. He was pretty big, so having him inside of me was a little bit uncomfortable, but we had done it many times before so I had gotten somewhat used to it at that point. I still couldn't feel that pleasure that he promised me, but I remembered from the other times we had sex that it would always come after a while so I didn't have to worry too much. Still, at the moment I just wanted this burning sensation to subside and for the good feelings to arrive.

Then, Usagi hit this one spot which caused me to cry out in pure pleasure.

"Ahhh! Yes, Usagi-san, there! Again! Ahhh!" I cried loudly.

"Nnnh... So tight..." he moaned to his self.

He kept thrusting into that spot, over and over again, and I could feel our bodies becoming one, united by this amazing feeling. Having him inside of me was a good feeling, with all of the nerves being hit and causing me to feel absolute bliss, and I bet he was feeling great as well with me tightening so much around him. I felt as if I was going to cum right away!

Usagi started to pump my member in time with his thrusts, which brought me even closer to orgasm. It felt like everything else in the universe had disappeared, other than the overwhelming amount of pleasure that I was feeling at the moment. Although I would never admit it, I really did enjoy every sexual experience I had with Usagi-san, even the first time (which was very painful and was also quite embarrassing for me, and also not entirely willing...).

"I'm sorry Misaki, I can't stop myself! Ahh!" Usagi apologized, coming inside of me at that moment, filling me with his white seed.

This was automatically to much for me, with all of the pleasure along with this sudden appearance of sticky liquid inside of me, and I came as well, on his hands. He licked it off of his hand and began to dress himself, but not before the door to the elevator opened and a short, petite young woman came in.

"I-I'm so sorry! Did I I-interrupt something..?!" she yelled.

"Gaah! Don't look at us, ahahaha I was just helping him get... Um... I was just... It's, er, not what it looks like!" I insisted.

"Oh, it's alright..." she blushed, "I'll let you get dressed and then you can, um, get out..."

"Gee, thanks a LOT, Usagi-san! And you said that this would work out fine, that they would 'take a long time to get back here anyways.'" I rolled my eyes.

"You enjoyed it, though. You came a lot." he smirked.

"Shut up, you idiot!" I yelled. He just laughed.

We got dressed and drove home in silence.

That young woman turned out to be an author of boy's love manga and she ended up using that little mix up as inspiration for her new sex scene fantasy thing or whatever it was. How embarrassing! Now I was the inspiration for TWO yaoi authors?! One was enough already! Why couldn't I just live my life as a normal college student like I wanted...?


End file.
